


【殓摄/杰约】Flamingo 第五章

by appledrink



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink
Kudos: 7





	【殓摄/杰约】Flamingo 第五章

5  
德拉索恩斯伯爵的幼子等到伯爵夫人亲吻了额头熄灯离开后，立刻从被子里钻出来，草草穿上丝锻软鞋，点燃一盏小灯，悄悄来到了阳台。  
春天的夜晚有些寒冷，月色清明皎洁，微风吹得灯盏摇曳如一朵金红花焰，可少年的心比灯火更轻盈地悦动着。他裹了裹睡袍，将银叶子样的小灯放置一旁，有些急切地扒着阳台四处眺望，却久久找不见他期待的身影。  
正当他皱着眉，无意识咬着细细的嘴唇之时，一道低沉的声音从他身后轻柔地响起：  
“在等我吗，小少爷？”  
喜悦已然从嘴角涌上眼尾，小少爷却头也不回地挺直了脊背，口吻轻慢：“怎么会呢？我分明是在欣赏我的郁金香，您看，红色的花朵在月光下多么惹人喜爱。”  
“那您得允许我好好瞧瞧。”  
男人的声音里带着笑，宛如大提琴优美的振鸣。约瑟夫察觉到自己面颊升温，便愈发高扬起了头，“您得到我的许可了。”  
他背对着人，听着对方缓缓靠近的脚步声，往旁边移了个位置，但夜的来客丝毫没有领会这番好意。男人搂住了他的腰背，夹杂着玫瑰与冰雪的气息瞬间包围了他。他有些惊慌又有些气恼地转头瞪他，男人不慌不忙地摘下右手手套，然后覆住他的侧脸，约瑟夫为这突然的冰凉一颤，紧接着胸膛同时翻转起嗔怪与甜意，彼此碰撞融合，心绪纷杂。  
对方只深深地凝望，深红眼眸月光下恍若一杯陈年的酒酿，专注的目光里流淌着芳香。  
“感谢您的宽容，”杰克将抚摸过他面庞的手指置于唇上轻吻，“的确可爱极了。”

约瑟夫从那双含笑的眼睛里看到了面庞泛红然而瞳眸晶亮的自己，他索性不再掩饰，也假装不知道还有一条手臂环在他腰间，指尖轻轻戳着杰克的斗篷扣子，埋怨道：“上次你留下信说郁金香绽放的日子就回来，可花前天就开了，你怎么才来？”  
所谓的前天指的是唯一一株微绽的花苞，其实今天郁金香也不过开了半数，毫无道理的责备从他嘴里吐出就成了理所当然的撒娇。约瑟夫不以为意。十七岁已算是青年了，妈妈却还是每天要给他晚安吻。他是幼子，不需要承担家族的重任，父母哥哥，管家爷爷、无数仆人，还有常来往的亲戚们无不爱他入骨，从小在爱里长大的孩子，对偏爱的索取总是坦然的。  
杰克撑开斗篷裹住他，如黑天鹅展开翅膀，专门为外出旅行而准备的厚重外衣将春天的寒意立刻挡在外面。杰克比他高不少，他扶着约瑟夫好叫他踩在皮靴上，可丝锻鞋又软又滑，于是杰克干脆把他抱了起来，吹灭了灯火，走进了他的卧房。  
等约瑟夫磨磨蹭蹭地在被子里躺好，杰克已经把每个窗帘都拉紧，又点燃了床头的烛台。他知道约瑟夫不愿意让他的家人发现他们之间的事情，所以行事往往比约瑟夫本人还要注意。约瑟夫百无聊赖地抱着枕头，借着橘黄的火光，看着男人解下斗篷挂好，又脱下靴子，走近他在他身边的软椅里坐下。  
杰克注意到了他的视线，挑眉问：“怎么了？”  
德拉索恩斯的小少爷便似笑非笑地也挑起眉回答：“您自在地仿佛在您家里一样。”  
“这让您不高兴了？”杰克了然地笑着，凑近到他耳畔吐息，“还是您太高兴了以至于不愿意让我知道呢？”  
约瑟夫略显粗暴地推开他的脸，冷哼一声，让他不要胡言乱语，先正面解释迟到的理由。  
杰克微微一笑，“我先是去北欧维京海盗们的故居寻找欧若拉女神的踪迹，极光绚烂夺目，却不如我心里怀念的人。可是要去见一位如玫瑰般娇艳也如玫瑰般任性，啊，还有着猫咪一般好奇心的少爷，我总得准备礼物、故事和包含情感的诗句，所以我从布列特尼给我的玫瑰带来了这个。”  
旅人手腕一翻便不知从哪儿拿出了一颗水晶球，约瑟夫已经看惯了对方时不时炫耀的魔术技巧。他对水晶球更感兴趣，连杰克说他任性都没反驳，接过那个幽幽泛蓝的礼物，仔细端详了起来。  
水晶球里是一支与葡萄藤紧紧相缠的玫瑰，花冠微垂，仿佛无限缠绵地依偎着藤蔓。  
约瑟夫轻轻地摇了摇，没有下雪，玫瑰的花瓣却落下一片，小小柔嫩的红触及水晶的瞬间化为了细小的尘埃，球体里舞蹈般飘摇着，唯美而伤感，宛如童话。  
但约瑟夫不喜欢童话。他的父母感情甚笃，母亲已近四十的年华依然娇美活泼，她一直想要女儿，初胎的双生子却给女人的身体带来了不可避免的损伤。许是上帝的补偿，双生子漂亮极了。所以她的儿子们从小就总被母亲打扮成小淑女，喝着下午茶，或是坐在秋千上听她讲公主王子巫婆小动物……克劳德作为将来要管理封地的领主，七八岁时便以父亲劝导的“不要损伤下一任家主的尊严”为由获得了解脱，可约瑟夫却被喊着约瑟芬、乔安娜等爱称一直长到十三岁。  
在约瑟夫心里童话是一种与蓬蓬裙、小花伞、蕾丝边、蝴蝶结以及沙龙里贵妇人揉捏亲吻息息相关的代表着耻辱的讨厌玩意儿。没准他到现在仍不喜欢女人的原因也可以追溯到这些童年阴影。  
可杰克的故事总是不一样的，那些神异志怪的事迹总能让他惊异，而叙述者的声音也让他沉迷。  
他用视线催促着杰克，杰克像没看见一样，只顾抚摸着被子上精美的刺绣。不耐烦的德拉索恩斯少爷隔着绒被踢了一脚他的手臂，却被对方反手抓住脚踝，捏了两下才放开。  
吊足了约瑟夫的胃口，杰克不紧不慢地开始讲述。

“这是悲伤之子特利斯特拉姆与爱尔兰公主伊瑟的化身。”  
“悲伤之子？他从小就愁眉苦脸吗？”  
“不是，”杰克被他逗笑了，替他把一缕垂至额前的卷发拨到耳后，“他的母亲里昂奈斯王后生他时难产而亡，弥留之际为儿子取了这个名字。”  
杰克以手指轻点约瑟夫的唇珠，示意他安静听故事。约瑟夫漫不经心地点头，他不是那种乖巧听话的孩子，哪怕他这时候答应了，等他想发言时自然还是会说出口的。类似的事情早已发生过无数次，杰克稍显无奈地看着他，他无辜地看回去，杰克便无计可施了，只得继续叙述情节。  
“特利斯特拉姆长大后，他的叔父，康沃尔的马克王请他迎接未来的婶婶，爱尔兰的公主，伊瑟。爱尔兰王后希望女儿婚后幸福，特意为公主准备了‘相爱酒’。可不曾想，在乘船回康沃尔的路途中，特利斯特拉姆与公主误饮爱情酒，情难自已春宵一度。”  
“就连法国人都会要求新娘的清白（约瑟夫瞪了他一眼），何况苏格兰人呢？好在有侍女李代桃僵，新婚之夜骗过了国王。然而爱情不曾熄灭，他们频繁的私会终于还是传入了国王的耳朵。国王准备在他们经常约会的果园一探究竟……”  
“然后呢，特利斯特拉姆和伊瑟从湖面看到了国王的倒影，就演了一场戏，又一次欺骗了国王对不对？我想起来这个故事了，《树下的特利斯特拉姆》，我母亲看过这场戏。”约瑟夫得意洋洋地瞄着杰克，他终于从杰克这里听到了他以前就知道的故事，仿佛打了胜仗一般神采飞扬。  
杰克似乎很喜爱他这样快活的样子，他的神情柔和极了，纵容的眼神让那张桀骜英俊的面孔更加迷人。  
“那么，请小先生为我讲讲吧。”  
约瑟夫当仁不让，回忆着情节开口：“虽然国王一时受到欺骗，但王后的不忠最终还是暴露了。王后声称自己愿意站在一块烧红的烙铁上证明清白。她的情人在她被送往教会的路上扮成一位乞丐，王后假意施舍给这穷苦人自己手上的戒指，触碰了情人的手。于是她在上帝面前宣称，除了丈夫与刚才的乞丐，她再也没与其他男人有过接触，这无疑是真的，她毫发无损地通过了检验。”  
“不过克劳德从一本散文集里发现了最终的结局，他们的私情还是被发现了，国王趁着特利斯特拉姆为伊瑟演奏竖琴之时，从背后杀了他。”  
约瑟夫不觉得这个故事有什么遗憾，语调轻快上扬。  
杰克发现了这一点，满身秘密的男人无声地笑了，用饱含亲昵的声音诉说：“那是基督的版本，我要给你讲述的是另外一个结局——马克王率领军队偷袭正在幽会的二人，所以特利斯特拉姆身负重伤，勉强逃回布列特尼，生命垂危之际想见恋人最后一面。他传信给伊瑟，假如她能来，便在苏格兰到布列特尼的船上升起白帆，反之，则升黑帆。”  
这时候约瑟夫已经猜出了故事的结局，但杰克的讲述里有种讥嘲，有种奇妙的渲染力，仿佛他亲眼目睹甚至亲身参与似的，让约瑟夫不由得屏息以待。  
“那船长可真是粗心极了，他升错了帆。黑色的帆简直像是死神的旗帜，特利斯特拉姆绝望而死，而下船后看见爱人尸体的伊瑟，悲痛欲绝，选择殉情。他们葬在了一起。男人的胸膛里长出一株葡萄藤，女人的胸膛里长出一朵玫瑰，两株植物根系相连，颈吻相接，再也不会分离。”  
约瑟夫望着水晶球，忽然为之前摇落的花瓣感到深深的歉疚，似乎为了驱赶这种于他而言极其罕见的情绪，他轻轻抱怨着：“都怪那瓶‘爱情酒’，母亲怎么能把这样罪恶的东西交给女儿呢。”  
杰克却眨了眨左眼，“没有爱情酒。”  
“什么？”  
“人类女性怎么会有饮下便耽搁一生的饮料呢，爱尔兰王后又不是爱神奥恩古斯。”  
约瑟夫想问奥恩古斯是哪位神明，以他的认知，爱神不是厄洛斯，也该是阿芙罗狄忒。  
然而杰克接着解释起爱情酒来，用那成年男子富有磁性的声线，吟唱般低语：  
“悲伤之子赶到爱尔兰之时正值战争，骁勇而英武的年轻骑士轻而易举地打败了敌人，爱尔兰的公主躲在塔楼望着他凯旋，阳光灿烂，特利斯特拉姆的笑容胜于太阳。从那时候起，她就爱他啦。”  
“您瞧，我的小先生，爱情是这样的不讲道理，又是这样的突如其来。您已经足够任性，却比不上爱情的千分之一呢。”

烛火在男人的红眸里跳动，凝视着他的目光如此灼灼，却如此深沉，仿佛深不见底的海洋，仿佛藏着无尽的话语。  
约瑟夫想起他们的初遇，那其实也不能算初遇，他早就注意到了若有若无窥伺的目光，蔷薇树丛的阴影里，有一道漆黑的身影默默伫立。他已经收到了好几个月的红玫瑰，每天早晨，在阳台上、纱帘里、幔帐间、脚踏凳，越来越近。玫瑰的花期早已过了，可约瑟夫的房间总会出现那饱满瑰丽的花朵。终于有一天，约瑟夫醒来时，发现去了刺的玫瑰饰在发卷里，他一起身，便落到眼前。  
怀着害怕又刺激的心情，那天夜里，他靠着阳台栏杆，望着满天星光，自言自语道：“你如果想要见我，便站到我面前来。我喜欢你的玫瑰，可我讨厌胆小鬼。”

“他说了话——哦，再说一句，光明的天使，”  
不速之客慢吞吞地一步步走至星光烂漫下，扬起脸朝他微笑。看不清面孔，却有种难以言喻的魅力。  
“今天的夜里，你是这样的辉煌，在我头上，”  
他顺着古老宅邸繁盛茂密的藤蔓植物，身姿矫健地攀爬，话语依然从容不迫。  
“就像天堂里飞着的使者，跨过懒懒的白云在太空里飞，”  
他攀着葡萄藤、忍冬草等浮雕，一下子就翻过了那优雅圆弧状的障碍，来到了主人面前。他是毋庸置疑的美男子，五官立体，眉眼锋利，英俊以外，还有一层精魅般令人脸红的气质。  
“凡人们一面惊愕，一面仰望，睁着吃惊的眼后退。”  
约瑟夫原本脚向后退了一步，可听男人这么说，就立刻不服输地上前。这样一来，他们之间反而更近了，近得那双眼眸落在他脸上，几乎要将他灼伤。  
“您可真是，美极了。”男人逾越地赞美着，却主动拉开了距离，向他行礼，是那种骑士对心上人单膝跪地的姿态，他望着约瑟夫的手，没有擅自拉起来亲吻，而是将右手置于心脏的位置，谦卑地低下了头。  
“您莫非是我家的死敌？”约瑟夫先前还有些紧张，但见这陌生人这般礼遇他，便自然多了，还有心情开着玩笑。  
男人淡定地摇头，“我只是一位旅客，为您惊人的美貌驻足，如果您不嫌弃，我愿意为您讲些新奇的故事解闷。”  
“原来您是山鲁佐德呢，可惜我对这些不感兴趣……”  
男人没等他说完，便手腕翻转，一只金灿灿的杯子托在他手指间。  
“亚瑟王与圆桌骑士团寻找的圣杯。您愿意听听这个故事吗？”  
没有哪位贵族男孩没有梦想过成为骑士，更别提约瑟夫被迫当了多年淑女，极其青睐英雄事迹，恨不得自己能长成亚历山大、赫克托尔、凯撒那样的人物，他为此热衷于剑术、骑马，年年去英国猎狐时都格外乐于表现。哪怕有一次跟哥哥骑马打闹着一不留神让树枝在腿上划了长长一道伤口，后来也留了疤，害的母亲那一整个季节都没过好，他也无所谓。  
亚瑟王当然也是他向往的。  
于是，陌生人便登堂入室了。  
一天两天，一周两周……约瑟夫不经意间发现自己已然眉梢眼角具是喜悦，情绪变化无常，一会快活，一会又气恼，让亲人们都为他感到疑惑不解。他发现他对每一个夜晚都抱有期待，每一次假装入睡都难掩雀跃，而当他的秘密朋友告诉他他将有一段时间离开法国之时，他难以置信地发觉自己竟然那么沮丧、那么失落，又在那段见不到面的时间，夜夜都思念着对方。

爱情怎么能这样不讲道理，又这样突如其来呢？

约瑟夫不由得前倾身体，想要看尽杰克眼底深埋的情愫，然而杰克这时已经讲完了故事，优雅欠身，避过了他的窥察。  
“这就是圆桌骑士之一，特利斯特拉姆的故事。好了，小先生，你该睡觉了。”他这么说着，在约瑟夫的额头印下晚安吻，然后吹熄蜡烛，穿上外衣离开了。

约瑟夫听着门窗关合的声音，默默地坐起身，捧着杰克给他的礼物发呆。水晶球在黑暗里微光闪动，像一眨一眨的眼睛，约瑟夫把它塞进枕头下，顺势抱着被子，趴了上去。前所未有的难过与不舍占据了从来只知道快乐的心，约瑟夫不知道原来他也会这么忧郁，明明他想见的人来了，可他为什么仍然这样伤心，这样苦恼？  
他几乎觉得眼睛里要流出泪来，便生气地把脸整个埋进枕头里，闷闷地用被子把自己一层层裹紧。

“你在哭泣吗？”  
熟悉的声音再度响起，不等约瑟夫震惊地回过头，便被来者紧紧搂到怀里。  
仿佛是再也无法忍耐了，约瑟夫像个乱发脾气的坏孩子，一边胡乱扯着杰克的领子，一边凶恶地质问他：“你怎么回来了？！”  
“我发现我没有对你说晚安，也没有告诉你，我思念着你时常常背诵的诗歌。”  
“可我不要你说‘晚安’！”黑暗包围着他们，泪水滚滚滑落，被男人温柔地衔进唇里。“我想每天都能见到你，我要你对我说早安（Bonjour），我想要白天也能和你在一起……”  
他大哭了起来，他实在不愿意这么丢脸，实际上他以为自己顶多是抽噎、啜泣的程度，毕竟他从小矜持又骄傲，可他在杰克怀里啕嚎大哭，像受尽了委屈。  
杰克沉默着，搂着他，不断地吻他的脸，吻他脸上咸咸的水。  
好半天，等到他渐渐平静后，杰克才轻轻地问，还要不要听他的诗。  
他点点头，他开始觉得不好意思了，巴望着有什么可以缓解一下气氛。

杰克柔声吟道：“对于我，俊友，你永远不会衰老，因为自你我眼眸相碰，你还是一样的美。三个严冬摇掉三个苍翠的夏天的树叶和光艳，三个阳春三度化作秋天的枯黄。时序是我三度看见四月的芳菲三度被六月的炎炎烈火烧光。但约瑟夫，你还是和初见时一样明媚。”  
他的诗念了一半，还自作主张加入了他的名字，但约瑟夫来不及嘲笑他，杰克把吻附上他的嘴唇。因为哭泣而高温的唇被凉得一激，不由自主地分开，而杰克没有趁势深吻他，只反反复复摩挲着娇嫩的唇瓣。  
“睡吧，睡吧，我的玫瑰，你要的，我都给你。”  
他搂着他一同躺在床上，他们隔着衣物相拥。  
约瑟夫只以为是他的安慰，并没有往心里去，可没想到第二天，父亲便向他介绍了所谓故交的儿子。

这是杰克第一次看到他的眼泪。  
第二次与第一次之间，没有相隔太久，第三次与第二次之间，反倒差了好些年。

复仇结束后，安葬了父母兄长，他累得走不动路。杰克抱着他走回了他们暂住的地点，他搂着吸血鬼的脖颈，凉凉的，刚好抚慰他因这一周迅速发生的一系列悲剧而伤痛的心。  
他没有眼泪，只觉得疲惫。这一切发生的太快了，只在一瞬间，他就一无所有，又只在数息，他就从一个正直善良的好人成了手染鲜血的杀人犯。  
快到住处的时候，杰克忽的开口，问他还要不要听故事。  
他少有地拒绝了，他太累了，他想睡过去，就像他的亲人那样，永远地安睡。  
杰克也少有地忽略了他的拒绝，独断地讲了起来，约瑟夫没有力气让他闭嘴，便只得安安静静地听着。  
“.…..那匹小马害怕极了，要知道，她可是主人最心爱的小姑娘呢，主人哪怕搬了家，也绝对不会不要她的。那么现在这个把她从马厩里牵走的坏人又是谁呢？”  
“小马说：‘你放过我吧，我的主人有大量的金银珠宝，他会给你报酬的。’”  
“坏人回答：‘你的名字由你的主人而起，你的每餐都由主人亲手捧喂，你是你主人的珍宝，而他是我的珍宝，所以我才要将你带去给他。’”  
杰克把约瑟夫放下，牵着他的手推开了院门，约瑟夫面无表情地任由杰克拉着他走，绕过了两层的乡村小屋，在后院那颗苹果树边，赫然是一匹矮脚马，红棕色的皮毛在太阳下闪闪发光，身形健美，马鬃扎着漂亮的缎带，眼睛乌黑，额间那一绺白毛鲜明而精神。  
约瑟夫瞪大了眼睛，呆若木鸡。他颤抖着身子，开始时幅度很小，但很快就变得剧烈，几乎站不稳。他以为他所有失去的爱都找不回来了，北极星的马具镶嵌着宝石，他以为她早就被别人牵走了。  
小姑娘北极星倒一点也没觉出主人激烈的情绪，她高高兴兴地踏着马蹄，小步跑了过来，不断地往约瑟夫身上拱着、蹭着，大舌头舔着约瑟夫的脸，像平时一样向他要糖吃。不明白主人为什么突然搂住了她的脖子，还把她的毛皮弄得湿乎乎的。  
杰克拍着约瑟夫的背，免得他因为过于强烈的悲怆而喘不上气。

吸血鬼的声音温暖极了，他接着讲他没有讲完的故事。  
“小马警惕地看着好心的坏人，问道：‘不要金银珠宝的话，你要向我的主人讨要什么呢？’”  
“坏人说：‘我什么都不要，我只是不愿意看他难过。’”

“约瑟夫，我会一直在你身边。”

约瑟夫相信杰克是真的想让他高兴，一只吸血鬼、一个人和一匹马，他们开展了新的旅程，几乎游遍了整个欧洲，在每一处风景秀丽的小镇都有所逗留。外界发生的一切都与他们无关，时光也仿佛失去了意义。  
约瑟夫最喜欢梅克伦堡-什未林大公国（现今德国的一部分），碧蓝清透的米里茨湖拥抱着它。那可实在是非凡美丽的湖泊，蓝得像海，波纹粼粼之时世间所有的美好色彩都以涟漪的方式一圈圈一环环地扩散，平滑如镜之时，那一切的静谧与祥和便随着水与天空的微笑沉淀为纯净的蓝。  
自从杰克暴露了吸血鬼身份后，他们的生活便神奇了起来。  
杰克用斗篷包着他滑翔。太阳从远方照耀，风从耳边呼啸，鸥鸟予以好奇的注视，湖水在他们身下荡漾，时不时便有聪慧的鸟儿一个猛子扎下去捕了鱼吃。还有水獭，约瑟夫第一次亲眼见着水獭这种小东西是怎么捕鱼的。他们真是灵活极了，水里比鱼游得毫不逊色，猎食动作迅猛凶残，约瑟夫还看见过他们钻进鲶鱼的洞穴里，泥沙间突然钻出黑豆眼睛的小脑袋，又嗖的钻回去，看得约瑟夫目不转睛，恨不得跳进水近距离观看。  
杰克更喜欢喂天鹅。以他的说法，天鹅在他的文化里是极其浪漫的代名词，所以只要约瑟夫在他身边，他的心里就有一只天鹅游来游去。但天鹅颜色不够鲜艳，约瑟夫更喜欢火烈鸟，红多么美丽，世界上哪里有颜色能与红色相比呢。在其他条件相等的情况下，红色的东西总是更让他喜欢。  
“比如？”杰克问。  
“比如红玫瑰，红裙子，红屋顶的房子。”  
“小先生，这些例子主观性太强……”  
“比如你的眼睛。”  
杰克不说话了。吸血鬼不会脸红，或者心动，但杰克就那样有些楞地、直直地看着他，他的瞳色更加艳丽，那样漂亮的红引得约瑟夫凑近，吸血鬼的目光却躲闪了。  
“我发现……我完全没办法反驳您的话呢，太让人……”  
杰克的喉结动了动，转过了脸不再看他。

好半天，他才吞吞吐吐地道：“我想尽早带您去‘布鲁夫•纳•博纳’，我要在奥恩古斯面前起誓，我需要爱神为我们之间的感情作证。”  
约瑟夫不是个合格的教徒，他连上帝都不信，更何况其他。  
“有必要？”  
“有。”杰克认真地点头，他从来没有这样严肃，“与您在一起的时光越久，我便越来越无法控制。我可以在任何一个地方把您变得像我一样。可我需要告诉我的祖先，我并非因为食欲或是占有欲而玷污这璀璨的灵魂，是爱，我爱您如葡萄藤与玫瑰抵死缠绵，然而我们比他们更加纯洁、更加光明正大。我不愿意让您的名字出现在血谱的底端，要在就得在距离我最近的地方。”

他没听懂杰克在说什么，但他感受到了杰克深切的爱。于是他干脆地咬住了吸血鬼的嘴唇，挑逗着够对方嘴里冰凉的舌。杰克被他磨得皱起了眉，可他还是顺了他的意，让他像舔着冰淇淋一样占据了他的口腔。等约瑟夫玩够了，就轮到他抱着约瑟夫的后脑，深深地吸吮着约瑟夫的舌头，像要吃掉他一样疯狂地吮吸，仿佛要给约瑟夫一点小教训。  
约瑟夫喘着靠到他怀里，他以冷的手指揩净约瑟夫温热的口水。人类青年顺从地仰头，看好看到了吸血鬼来不及收回的獠牙。他们亲密接触的时候，杰克总会这样。  
贪婪从未消失于吸血鬼的眼睛，可杰克每一次都会强迫自己放手，有时候约瑟夫故意逗他，他索性直接消失在他面前。  
爱是克制。约瑟夫相信杰克爱他。

在约瑟夫二十五岁的生日，他们来到了爱神的仙宫。

那些散布在爱尔兰乡村中的古代坟墓被称为仙冢，每一座坟墓里都住着一位神明。杰克告诉他，凯尔特的神明并没有死去，只是去了另一个地方，不知名的力量将神明剥离出他们的世界，然而在神明的仙宫附近活动的生灵，依然被祂们保佑。  
爱神的坟墓位于米斯郡纽格兰奇，这是一座恢弘庞大的墓穴群，通道由柏因河畔的鹅卵石堆砌而成，杰克把北极星寄养在附近的人家，托着约瑟夫的手，神情庄严地走入坟茔。  
他穿着华贵的金边燕尾服，以黑色呢绒为主，袖口、肩侧还有外套的内衬，具是暗沉的红，红宝石装饰着黑领结，暗金晕着光的面料做成了他的马甲，金色的流苏肩章在他肩膀处闪耀，袖口的装饰扣也是镀金的。驳头旁的扣眼插着白玫瑰。  
约瑟夫与他比较简直可以说衣着朴素，他就穿着以前家里做的蓝礼服，这也算一件不大不小的伤心事吧，自从十八岁以后，他就没再长个子。  
杰克带他来到了中央墓室，他用手覆盖约瑟夫的眼睛，等约瑟夫再度睁眼，便发现这里换了一副模样，再也不是那阴暗的石头墓室，而是在森林深处。古木参天，野花绽放，厚厚的苔藓爬满了石头和树干。  
惊讶的神色还没从他脸上褪去，杰克便横抱起他，把他放在湖边一处平整的草地上。不远处有一片湖，清澈湛蓝，几只天鹅自得其乐地巡游。

“别害怕，不会疼的。”

约瑟夫没感到害怕，他只是迷茫，不知道自己该做什么。  
杰克没有让他等待，他望着他的眼睛，在他有些困惑的目光下脱掉了自己的衣服。  
这下子，约瑟夫懂了。他的脸不知不觉地变红，但他的眼神依然盯着杰克，饶有兴趣地欣赏着他苍白而精干的身躯。  
“你有点像那些雕像，米开朗琪罗手下的石头美男子。”  
“你喜欢吗？”杰克微微歪头。  
约瑟夫没有回答。他把手放在自己的衣物上，先脱下外套，然后解下领结……  
他赤身裸体地窝在杰克身上，他的肌肤白皙，但与杰克相比却不够漂亮，他的身上尚有些体毛，而杰克整个人都仿佛没有毛孔般晶莹，在树叶缝隙间零落的阳光下发着光。  
约瑟夫有一些不满。杰克无奈地笑着对他说，他会很完美的，他会比他还美丽。  
约瑟夫并没有自卑，他虽然不够完美，可他每一颗痣都跟克劳德长得一模一样，腿上的疤固然难看，可妈妈总是会疼爱地吻它。  
他没有继续想下去，因为杰克凑过来吻他。这次的吻比从前放肆千百倍，他搅吸约瑟夫地舌头，贪婪地舔到了他的喉咙，他被吻得呜呜地哼声，杰克却没有放过他，直吻得他眼尾飞红才慢慢收敛。

这个吻就让约瑟夫有点怕，但接下来的事情让他完全顾不得这个吻。  
吸血鬼亲昵地轻咬着他的锁骨，手指揉捏着他的乳头，抚摸着他略有些僵硬的脊背。吸血鬼的身体很凉，却很柔软，触感有很光滑。这个感觉奇妙极了，约瑟夫能感到在对方娴熟的技巧下，热度从脊柱里面层层叠叠地辐射，让他的身体不觉得便软，失去了力气，只能寻求杰克的支撑。  
他于是更亲密地依偎着杰克，肌肤相贴，激起他止不住的战栗。  
那双冰冷的手下滑，摸向了耻骨，然后再往下，轻柔地拢到手心里爱抚。约瑟夫软软地呻吟，声音先是很低，再甜腻地拔高。杰克用嘴含住了他乳头，吸吮着，咬着，让他又冷又热。  
他没坚持多久就泄了，然后杰克在他高潮的瞬间，咬住了他的颈侧动脉，鲜血顺着锁骨、肩膀、肩胛汩汩流下。吸血鬼吞咽人血的声音就在他耳畔，而他除了最初的疼痛后，居然愈发感到了让人不安的快乐。  
他开始觉得冷了，他无知无觉地发出了类似抽泣的哼鸣，杰克的指甲变长，鲜红的指甲戳进了他自己的胸膛，吸血鬼的血涌了出来，暗红色、粘稠的血在这个时候竟让约瑟夫感到了旺盛的食欲。他迟疑地看着杰克，杰克无限溺爱地看着他，指甲收了回去，用手指沾着血，喂到他嘴里。他不明白为什么杰克的血会这么好吃，美味胜过所有他尝过的珍馐。他也不明白他为什么无法控制自己，他将头抵着杰克的肩，迷醉似的舔着、吸着他的血。  
迷迷糊糊的视线里，他看见杰克拿出了一本黑皮【书】，沾着约瑟夫的鲜血，在书上写下了他的名字。  
“这样就可以了。”杰克像做完一件大事那样，轻松地微笑，他捧起约瑟夫的脸让他们视线相对，约瑟夫迷蒙地看着他，他还不满足，不高兴男人打扰了他的进食，然而这一刻吸血鬼眼眸里的炽热毫无遮掩，约瑟夫几乎从他眼里看出一种狂乱的喜悦。  
“我终于得到了我想要的，我是多么幸运啊。”  
杰克感叹着，着迷地看着他。  
他把约瑟夫摁在草地上，折起腿，硕大的性器直接插入了里面。  
穴口被撕裂，流出了血，这时候人类的血还有温度，可人类的知觉已经不觉得痛。  
约瑟夫只觉得自己被狠狠地填满，那么满，几乎立刻就让他爱上了这种感觉。  
他迷恋地搂住了杰克，咬着男人的脖子，品尝着男人此时对他有无限诱惑力的气息。  
杰克开始粗鲁地抽插，头部重重地顶弄，简直要把约瑟夫撞穿。  
而约瑟夫却还在他耳边，用含着血的嘴逗弄着他的耳垂，软软地、挑衅地哀求：“再重一点，再重一点，杰克……”  
“你该叫我父亲了，宝贝儿，或者大人。”  
约瑟夫理都不理他，依然斜着眼瞄他，情欲渲染着蓝色的眼眸，那抹蓝纯洁而妖异，宛如清透宁静的湖水，又如流转着波光的涟漪。他这样抱着杰克，嘟着嘴，既要吻，也要操，神情纯真而娇俏，索取的姿态理直气壮，红潮爬满了他的面庞——他还没有死去，吸血鬼神态里的傲慢却已渐渐浮现。  
“对不起，是我错了，”杰克叹息，再也不用压抑的偏执与浓情，兜兜转转地从他深邃瞳眸的最深处喷涌而出，“你是特别的，我是你的杰克。”  
他凶残地深顶了一下，顶的约瑟夫一抽，爽地整个内壁都绞紧了他。他开始学会享受了，吸血鬼的身体适于享乐，淫水从穴的深处缓缓渗出来。他微仰着头，用下面咬着杰克，窄窄的腰身自顾自地动着，咬着嘴唇十分享受。  
杰克微微皱眉，他还是第一次被人这么对待，他于是重重压制着约瑟夫，更刚猛、更强劲地干他，水声咕叽咕叽地粘缔着，阴囊拍打着约瑟夫的屁股。约瑟夫有些吃不消，可不是因为痛苦，而是因为太过快乐。每一次被插爆的感觉都给予他说不出的安全感，而甘甜到让人发疯的敏感刺激着他，他尖叫着呻吟，也阻挡不了快感的堆积，他不知道他要面对什么，却抓着杰克的背，长长的指甲轻而易举地留下了血痕，他眼前发白，便干脆死死地闭住了眼睛。直到欲念的潮水决堤，甜蜜到糜烂的兴奋席卷了他，他仿佛被潮水托得很高，然后在最高点，陷入了一片黑暗。

当他再醒来的时候，一切都变了。  
他穿着干干净净的睡袍躺在床上，杰克在他身边读书，气氛祥和而安定。  
他看得清幔帐上每一丝花纹，甚至能透过细纱的缝隙看清墙纸精妙的贝壳图案。他慢慢做起来，发觉自己仿佛敏锐了许多。耳畔纷杂，他分辨着帮佣的劳作、管家的训斥，人们的呼吸与心跳，北极星哼哧哼哧地嚼草料，然而有一种声音轻柔极了，轻盈而悦耳，他寻声来到窗前，却见院间挖出的小池塘里，睡莲花月下独自开放。  
“庆祝你的新生，我的玫瑰。”  
杰克的声音响起。  
约瑟夫仿佛想到了什么，急切地解开衣服看自己的皮肤。杰克被他的举动逗笑了，他笑着感叹：“十分完美，美丽极了，无与伦比。哪怕在血族里，你也是最耀眼的。”  
可约瑟夫关注的不是这个。

他焦急把睡袍褪下，却又只能难过地闭紧双眼，穿好衣服。

那些和哥哥一样的痣、那道被妈妈亲吻的疤，都没有了。只有洁白无瑕的身体与月光相互辉映。

美极了。可他再也不是约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯了。

或许是为了报复那时候爱对自己说谎的人干涸的心，泪从现在滚出了他紧闭的双眼。

卡尔第一次见到监护人的泪水，他慌张地把吸血鬼推醒。  
约瑟夫含着泪呆愣地望着他，满脸迷茫。他甚至以为他看到了一个孩子，摔了好多跟头，满腹委屈，仍倔强地不知道伸手要抱。  
卡尔不知道该说什么，只知道自己的心前所未有地痛苦，也前所未有地剧烈跳动着，仿佛大树在他心脏生根，心脏收缩，树根纠缠，血肉模糊地搅成一团。  
他动了动嘴唇，只吐出一句：“我在。”  
约瑟夫却扑了过来，把脸埋进他的胸膛里啕嚎大哭。

绵延了两百多年的泪，终于找到了它的归处。


End file.
